


Seeing Redfield

by Zord7542



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: During a heatwave after the incident at the Spencer Mansion Jill decides to walk away from boyfriend Chris in the middle of the night. But when she's caught by his younger sister, things take a turn
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 17





	Seeing Redfield

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters. Everyone involved is over 18 and I make no profit from this fic. 
> 
> This takes place a few days before the Raccoon City incident

Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield had been dating for over a year. They had gotten together after the mess at the Spencer Mansion and hadn't looked back. 

At first things had been hot and heavy, every night seemed to end with Jill covered in sweat and stealing clothes from Chris because he had ripped hers. But as time wore on, both parties seemed to lose all their steam. Time after time they would use work to explain why they couldn't see eachother any more. The nights where they did end up together often ended with Chris beneath her, passed out with Jill still feeling unsatisfied. 

One night in August during a record breaking Heatwave, Jill decided it was time to end things. The two had spent the entire night together, barely talking to one another, when they did speak it was only ever about work. 

When the pair did transition to the bedroom, which as far as Jill was concerned the last good thing about their relationship, Chris had only lasted a solid five minutes underneath her before he passed out. "Fucking typical." Jill said as she pulled herself off of the sleeping man. She pulled up the baby blue romper that she had worn on the date. 

It was made of a lightweight cotton material that kept her cool, if she hadn't worn the pencil skirt on top of it, a large part of her shapely ass would have hung out. If Jill wasn't so brash the mere cleavage that it showed off alone would have made the strapless garment far too revealing. But she honestly did want things to work out between herself and Chris. He had been her best friend for years before they started dating. Hell he had saved her life on numerous occasions. 

But as much as she wished it would work, it didn't. As she stood out on the Renfield's porch smoking a cigarette she came to the harsh conclusion. She wasn't happy, she had tried her best but at the end of the day it didn't work. Valentine didn't have the heart to tell Chris. She didn't want to wake him up for this kind of thing either. So she did something that she knew she would regret. 

She walked into the Kitchen where the siblings that lived together kept a notepad for one another. Claire was always out all night with a girlfriend of hers, Ada or something like that. So Jill wasn't worried about her finding the note. She wrote.

"Chris, the first thing that I want you to know is that I love you, I've always loved you, and I most likely always will. But I need to step away from Us. This last year has been one of the best of my life, but I can't be with you anymore. We've just grown so far apart and I don't think that there is any way back for us. I wish you all the best, goodbye."

Jill left the note on the pairs fridge and walked towards the front door to leave. Just as she opened the door Jill realized that she had left her keys inside of the bedroom. "Of fucking course." Jill said to herself a she shut the door. As quietly as she could Jill made her way to the bedroom. Her keys were inside of the bedroom in an ashtray on Chris's nightstand. 

As she retrieved the keys to her motorcycle Chris snored and rolled towards her in the bed. For a moment Jill thought that her fellow S.T.A.R.S. Operative was about to wake up. She signed in relief when that wasn't he case. 

Then as quickly as she could, Jill made her way from the first floor bedroom over to the kitchen where the back door was. As she approached the room Jill found it odd that the light was on. She could have sworn that she didn't have it on before she went into the bedroom. 

Then as she entered the room she immediately stopped in her tracks, standing on the island in the middle of the kitchen was Claire, Chris' younger sister. The younger girls bubble ass bent towards Jill as she wore a pair of denim shorts that were woefully unprepared for how much ass was stuffed into them, the only saving grace and current Bane of Jill's existence was a pair of spandex running shorts that shot out below the jean shorts. 

Claire's ponytail waved back and fourth as she was reading the note that Jill left. She couldn't belive that her brothers best friend was doing this to him. As she stood straight up and turned around, she found herself face to face, nearly breast to breast with Jill Valentine. 

"What the Fuck?" Claire asked as she held the note in her hand. She was caught off guard for a moment as she looked the older woman up and down. She felt her cheeks flush a little. 

"Me dumping your brother." Jill said. She winced after the words left her mouth. Valentine had never in her life been accused of keeping things to herself. Her bluntness certainly never won her any friends. That being said she always tried to be nicer to Claire. There was just something about the younger woman that Jill always felt protective over. 

"Thats fucking cold Jill. After everything that he's done for you?" Claire said not believing what she was hearing. It didn't make things any better when Jill just wordlessly shrugged her shoulders. 

"Theres just no passion there anymore. He can't even keep it up all night." Jill said not sure why she said what she had. 

Jill saw the slap coming from a mile away, she could have stopped it if she wanted to, but she didn't. Claire didn't hold back either, she slapped Jill so hard that the specialist nearly fell over onto the floor. 

Before she could fall to the floor though, Claire grabbed Jill by her spandex top and slammed her into the wooden doorframe. Their bodies pressed together as Claire held her there. "You stupid bitch! He has to take sleeping pills just to sleep at night. After everything that's happened between you two you should be the one that understands." Claire said staring bullets into Jill.

Valentine moaned a little as she felt the red heads thigh rub up against her crotch. Her nipples hardening through her top as she bit her lip. "Are you really horny right now?" Claire asked in disbelief. Her own breath hitched as Jill's hands grabbed her ass. 

"Are you telling me you're not?" Jill asked raising her eyebrow. She moaned as Claire grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the door frame. The younger woman looked as though she was going to snap at any moment. They stared at one another for a moment before Claire rammed her tongue inside of Jill's mouth. 

Valentine arched her back into the other woman. She massaged the other woman's ass as Claire worked her magic. Jill had, had plenty of tumbles in the hay with other women before. Hell she and Rebecca Chambers had dated for years in secret before she got with Chris. But she would give all of that away for Claire Redfield. 

The younger woman somehow knew exactly what Jill wanted out of a kiss. Her tongue was firm in Valentines mouth but not overly aggressive, any move that Jill made was immediately adapted to. She pulled the younger woman in closer, grinding herself onto the red heads thigh like a woman possessed. 

To Claire this was all a wet dream. She had been fantasizing about Jill for years. Ever since she had met the older woman she pictured what it would be like to bend her over and fuck her. The fact that she was now kissing her in her own kitchen. Neither woman wearing much of anything was far too good to be true. The best part was that Valentine was literally a bitch in heat. Claire was pretty certain that if she wanted to, she could get away with anything that she wanted. 

Claire broke the kiss and released Jill's throat. Instantly she grabbed the other woman by her short hair. "We're going to take this upstairs, and you're going to do everything that I tell you alright?" Claire asked. She couldn't imagine how painful it must have been when Jill eagerly began nodding in affirmation. Claire shoved Jill's head in the direction of the stair case, as the older woman stumbled forward Claire gave her a sharp slap on the ass. 

Jill got to the stairs she began to slowly climb them on her hands and knees, knowing full well that her ass was breaching the underside of her tiny black skirt. Claire's hand came down again on her ass, hitting bars cheek this time instead of skirt. Jill turned around and glared at Claire over her shoulder. 

If anyone who didn't know Jill Valentine as well as Claire did would have gotten this stare, they would have run for the hills. But knowing her as well as Claire did, she could tell it wasn't anger in the older woman's eyes. She had seen Jill pissed off before, this was something else. Pure unfiltered lust. As Claire looked at the crotch of the jumpsuit Jill was wearing she smiled. It was completely soaked through the outline of Jill's pussy clearly visible. 

"Oh so someone likes to be spanked?" Claire said sticking her tongue out. "Well hurry up and get to my bedroom and I'll make sure you get punished for being so naughty to my brother." Claire said smacking the other woman's ass again. 

Jill picked up the pace. As she got up the stairs she burst through the door to Claire's bedroom and patiently waited for the younger woman. Claire took her time getting up the stairs. She wanted Jill to be waiting for her, begging for her by the time she got up there. 

Claire's room was alone on the second floor. That's why she had chosen it. She had the entire floor to herself why hero cop Chris could come and go as he pleased and it would never disturb her. She also lucked out with him being on his pills because at this rate nothing would wake him until morning. She had tested this countless times by cranking her stereo and dancing right above his room. Only for her brother to say he slept peacefully all night. Claire was going to have fun with Jill. She was going to make the brunette scream and howl her name all night long. 

As she got into her room Jill was already on her hands and knees across her bed. She had shed her pencil skirt which laid in a pool on the floor. The blue jumper had been hiked up into Jill's ass, so that most of her large ass was exposed. 

"Well someone's eager isn't she?" Claire said closing her door and slowly approaching the other woman. Jill just shook her ass at the younger woman. If she wasn't so horny she would feel ridiculous, but at this point she was far too excited to care. 

"Just get over here already bitch!" Jill said excitedly. Almost before she got the word bitch out a loud and hard slap peppered one of her asscheeks. She moaned loudly and embarrassed as Claire slid her knee underneath her. 

"Such a dirty mouth." Claire said as she delivered another hard slap to Jill's ass. She rubbed the red spot that her hand had created before lifting her hand up and delivering another slap. "Don't worry, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be ending every sentence with mistress." Claire said as she delightfully delivered a series of hard strikes to the other woman's ass. With every blow she relished in just how much Jill's ass jiggled. 

Jill could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. For the entirety of her sextual life she knew that she was a bottom. For as tough of an act that she put on, she dreamed of someone trying to break her down and make her a bitch. So when Claire had mentioned that she wanted to be Valentine's mistress, the older woman had nearly cum on the spot. Instead she held it within herself. If Claire wanted to break her, she would have to do it without any sort of help. 

As Valentine's ass got redder and redder Claire battled with what to do next. Obviously Jill didn't want to fight for control of the situation or she wouldn't have allowed herself to be put into this situation. But that begged the question of what did Claire want to do next with her. Part of her wanted to peel the thin blue suit right off of the other woman and just use her own tongue to explore Jill's body. On the other hand she wanted to continue her power high. 

Deciding she had, had enough of spanking Jill's firm ass. She shoved the other woman off of her lap. As Valentine rolled off of her knee she landed ass first onto the younger girls twin bed. To Claire's delight Jill winced and lifted her hips off of the bed rubbing her sore ass as she did so. 

Taking advantage of Jill's brief distraction Claire stripped, she removed her top, bra, and shorts before Jill even noticed. It was only as her spandex leggings were coming down that Jill noticed.

Claire was just about to pull down her blue thong when she felt the other woman's lips on her bare ass. Looking over her shoulder and smiling as she saw the older woman on her knees. Jill sloppily kissed Claire's ass pulling down the spandex front of her top to show off her massive bust. She played with her own nipples as she worshipped the younger girls fat ass.

Claire piefaced Jill back to the bed. Watching the older woman panting for breath, her large breasts heaving up and down as Claire removed her own thong. Redfield couldn't hold herself back any longer, she grabbed Jill by the hair and pulled her face into the younger woman's waiting pussy. 

Jill immediately began eating the other woman out. She always thought that Rebecca's pussy tasted sweet but it was nothing compared to Claire's. She swirled her tongue inside the other woman. As Claire got wetter and wetter Jill began sucking and slurping all of the other woman's juices that she could. 

Valentine could feel her would be mistresses legs begin to shake, and judging by just how much of the other woman's juices were entering her mouth, she needed to get Claire onto the bed Pronto. Using as much of her strength as Jill could muster, she lifted Claire up and set her down onto the bed. Her face never once leaving the other woman's sex. 

Claire ground her hips into Jill's face as hard as she could. She was loving every second of this. She could feel herself slipping closer and closer to an orgaism. Any moment now she would cum all over the other woman's face and their fun would really begin. 

Jill groaned into the other woman's sex as Claire came. She tried to drink up as much of the other woman's juices as she could. Loud slurping noises echoing throughout the room. Claire just moaned and grabbed onto Jill's hair pulling her forward. The pressure was enough where it physically hurt Jill's face but she was loving every moment of it. 

After Claire had come down from her climax she just laid on the bed breathing heavily for a moment. Valentine sat off of the twin bed on her knees waiting for whatever Claire had next. Redfield chuckled to herself when she noticed that the officer wasn't putting any weight on her battered ass. "Stand up pet." Claire said breathlessly. Jill immediately did as she was told. 

Claire held her hand out for some help up, in which Jill immediately grabbed it and helped. "Do you have any more clothes like this?" Claire asked as she ran her finger over the spandex. 

"Two of every color, they make me feel sexy." Jill said shyly looking down at the ground. She knew that what she was wearing wasn't the most fashionable. She hoped that the younger Redfield wouldn't look down on her for it. 

"Good, I never want you to not be wearing one." Claire said as she grabbed the part of the suit that had once incased Jill's massive breasts. Valentine Gasped as the stretchy material was ripped right down the middle exposing her entire front to the younger woman. 

Redfield's mouth immediately attached itself to Valentines nipple. The older woman barely had time to gasp before the other girls fingers worked their way inside of her ass. For all the times that Chris had wanted to gick her back there she had always said no. But when the younger redheads fingers entered her, she could think of nothing more that she wanted in life than to be dicked in the ass by the other woman. "Oh fuck....please..." she moaned as she cupped her other breast.

"Please what?" Claire asked. The older woman's nipple being pinched between the other girls teeth. 

"Please fuck me... fuck my ass... I need it" Jill moaned. 

"I need it...." Claire asked waiting for the older woman to call her by her designated title. She absolutely loved the look of confusion that crossed over Jill's face as she pondered the question for a moment. Then as if a literal light bulb went off above her head she squealed. 

"Please Mistress." Her voice said in a high pitch. Claire could tell that the older woman was getting so close already and she hadnt even done anything yet. Stepping out of the way, like a matador would a charging bull. Claire shoved Jill onto the bed. The brunette landing on her hands and knees. She looked back at the other woman and whimpered. 

To her delight Redfield already had a strap on around her waist. The red head got onto the bed and inserted the cock inside of Valentines ass. Immediately Jill screamed as she felt the dry rubber enter her ass. Claire certainly wasn't taking any prisoners as she began to thrust in and out of her. 

At first all the excitement and arousal that Valentine felt was gone, all she could focus on was the feeling of her ass literally being stretched by the rubber. She whimpered as Claire pulled her head back by her hair and slide something around Jill's neck. Realizing that she had just been collared by the tags jingling around her neck. All of Jill's excitement returned. In no time at all she began to moan again. "Thats right pet moan for me. Submit to your mistress!" Claire shouted as she slapped Jill on the ass. 

"Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck!" Jill shouted as she clamped her eyes shut. "Fuck me mistress fuck me!" She cried into the night. She was convinced that Chris had heard her. That any moment her ex boyfriend would be rushing upstairs to see what was going on. As she stared at the door nothing ever came though. Instead all she could feel was the sharpe nails of the younger woman scraping across her back. 

"You're a good little bitch." Claire whispered into her ear. "I think I'm going to keep you." She said as she threw the other woman's head forward into the bed. She stood up bringing Valentines hips up with her and began driving the cock downward into her ass. 

She loved the look on Jill's face as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The older woman shuddered as she came all over herself, Claire could tell that Jill passed out but it didn't matter. She kept fucking the other woman until she finished as well. Confident that the other woman was out cold Claire pulled the cock off of herself and gave it one long lick, savoring the flavor of the other woman's ass before cuddling up to her in bed. 

In the morning when Jill woke up she found herself leashed to the bed. As she tried to look for a way to unfastened herself she found only a note from Claire that said "be home later" she laid her head down onto her pillow and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm in trouble." She mumbled to herself as she lazily fingered her own pussy until she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the request, if you have a request for a fic send it to Zord7542@gmail.com


End file.
